


Nothing Wrong With Self Love

by Bingothefarmersdog



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), F/F, F/M, Girl got some frustration to resolve, Jester admires Fjord in a very particular way, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Prostitution, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingothefarmersdog/pseuds/Bingothefarmersdog
Summary: Jester’s kinda seen everything, a lotta dick, a lotta cunt, and lots of everything in between. She knows everyone has urges. Taking care of them is no biggy. Masturbating is something everyone needs to do.So she has no problem with taking care of herself.





	1. No Qualms About It

Jester has never felt much shame when it comes to masturbating. 

Shame in general is a thing that doesn’t really bother her, but about her body especially, she feels no need to be shy. The whole taboo surrounding sexual pleasure is such a stupid concept she can only laugh at it. After all, it’s not like it’s unnatural to enjoy fucking...Women have parts, and Men have parts, and everybody’s parts feel good when you touch them. 

A woman’s parts fit together with a man’s, a woman’s parts fit together with other woman. And a man’s parts fit together with a woman, or just as well with another man. So why wouldn’t you enjoy the natural performance your body’s equipment? Sex is what your body was made to do. Masturbation is just choosing to be comfortable with that, and taking care of yourself...

So Jester has never felt shy about touching herself.


	2. Witness L’amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vignette from the past, and the moment Jester tries something new

The first time she did it was a long time ago. She didn’t really know what she was doing, or how to navigate her body best, but she was watching her mother and another woman, and somehow it felt good to touch herself while she watched them. They were having fun, and doing the same things felt a little bit like joining them, like being part of it. 

Supposedly Jester is doing schoolwork, but she hears the telltale rustles and giggles, and knows it’s another woman. Now, her mother doesn’t bed many women...not because she can’t take care of them, or because she doesn’t enjoy them, but because she has so many male clients yammering for her attention, she can’t squeeze that many women into the roster. But she has one, now and then, and those sessions interest Jester every time. They’re different, it’s new, and she’s curious. 

Her mother, when Jester creeps close enough to watch through a crack in the door that she may or may not have subtly taken the time to widen and make easier to look through, is just as gorgeous as she always is. Long, curvy, soft, and sumptuous, all red skin and sexual allure. She looks like an angel, or the prettiest of all the devils, and Jester feels a slight pang of jealousy mixed with such sincere admiration the envy hardly matters. 

The other woman could not be more opposite. She’s a petite little thing, small and somehow frail. Slender framed with delicate bones that clash unmistakably against The Ruby’s busty curves. She’s got those big blue eyes that look like bits of the sky reflected in water, with blonde wavy hair like golden sunlight, and she looks distinctly like the blushing heroine from one of Jester’s favorite books. What exactly was her name? 

Eave. The name will do, since Jester doesn’t know what she’s actually called...

From the way things look, it seems as if The Ruby has just shed the silken robe she wears when meeting and escorting clients. Allowing all those waves of silk and colorful embroidery to fall in a cascade to the floor about her feet, and reveal the crimson softness of her body in a moment of glory and desire, that renders all of her clients speechless. 

Eave at least is certainly dumbfounded. She looks small and almost mousy, pinned down in the open room with The Ruby so exposed before her, not quite sure how to tear her eyes away from all the planes of the other woman’s body. It looks something like worship, from what Jester can see of her face in profile, her face open and so full of genuine desire, it makes Jester think she’s seeing something very vulnerable that she feels a twinge of guilt for watching.

It’s not enough to make her stop though. 

In one step The Ruby leaves her robe, stepping up into Eave’s space, and capturing the woman with a hand on her cheek. For a moment they’re looking at each other, and The Ruby has such an expression of fond affection, Jester’s eyes sting a little. Her mother is hardly ever this loving with a client, she obviously sees something special in today’s supplicant. 

But that lasts only for a moment before it’s going farther. The Ruby tilts Eave’s face upwards, and kisses the other woman’s mouth, soft and slow at first, then with quickening hunger as her tongue peeks out wet and pink, and dives between Eave’s lips. And then it’s broken and hungry, The Ruby doing all the leading, while Eave shakily submits. 

Eave whimpers when The Ruby breaks away, actually whimpers like the separation causes her physical pain. But The Ruby still draws away, nuzzling at Eave’s lips with the barest hint of warmth and skin, moulding the woman’s mouth like hot wax under the brush of lips that hang just out of reach. Trying to make it deeper, Eave tilts further in, but The Ruby reaches up and stops her with one hand on her throat. Eave moans at that, a soft breathy sound that hangs on the still air and rings in the corners of the silent room, her pupils inky and dilated. 

“How was that?” The Ruby whispers, her voice warm and husky against Eave’s mouth. She moves her hand, and Jester feels a moment’s disappointment that her mother is drawing away, but The Ruby only settles her hand at a better angle underneath Eave’s jaw so that the woman is forced to tilt her face up into The Ruby’s.

“Good...” Eave whispers, her voice shaking a little, with the same vulnerable nakedness that Jester witnessed earlier. 

“And this...?” The Ruby asks, as her free hand reaches out to cup Eave’s breast through the robe she’s still wearing, a tender dance of red skin against blue fabric, as her fingers gently fondle. 

“Good.” Eave gasps, her voice drawn tight and thready with...something...that makes Jester’s heart jump where she’s watching at the crack. 

The Ruby tilts her head, letting her hand drop so that she can press her mouth to Eave’s throat. Most of her face is blocked by Eave’s neck in the way, but Jester can see her mother’s tongue peak out to taste the other woman’s skin, a flash of scarlet wetness that paints across heated flesh. The Ruby’s hand has slipped beneath Eave’s robe now, touching her lover’s breasts directly, fingers moving in an intricate dance that is so gentle at times, then goes sharp and painful as she pinches the nipple till it’s hard and pink. 

“Good—“ Eave cries out in answer to the question that Jester didn’t catch this time, and it’s clearly loaded with arousal now, vanishing into another broken moan like the first. Her mouth is open and panting, a sheen of sweat beginning to rise across her skin, and it prods at an intense craving that stirs within Jester. A longing to feel the same thing. 

Gods why can’t she take her eyes of this?

With a decisive movement from The Ruby, both women are kissing again. The Ruby warmly inviting, while Eave responds with a needy desire that was suppressed before. Their tongues dance, and it makes a low wet sound as they beguile each other, little breaths rising like steam from a hot bath. 

Beneath it all The Ruby’s hands are moving, slowly undoing the clasps of her client’s robe, and brushing all the folds of blue silk away bit by bit. Inch by inch of Eave’s perfect ivory skin is revealed, and Jester watches with bated breath, biting her lower lip at the reveal of each flushed and velvet breast. Eave distractedly lends her aid, dropping one arm so her sleeve slides off. The wrong sleeve. All Jester can see is Eave’s shoulders and breasts, a little of her ass where the robe had dropped away, but all her secret places are still hidden from Jester’s view. 

It’s The Ruby that finally reveals her, breaking away from the kiss, and reaching down to capture Eave’s hand. Slowly almost reverently, she draws Eave’s robe away, sliding it off her arm, and letting it fall forgotten beside her own. Then the slender expanse of Eave’s body is revealed, and Jester can finally see everything, the curve of her waist, the swell of her ass, the length of her legs, and the mound of blonde kink resting in between, all Jester’s attention drawn to the joint of her hips where she knows Eave’s tender place lies. 

Something wet and shiny glistens down the insides of Eave’s legs, making Jester burn with curiosity and feel an instinctual thrill of heat. Whatever it is, her mother likes it, because she reaches down to touch it with her fingertips, ghosting her touch up the inside of Eave’s thigh. Until her touch hangs just a bare half an inch away from the same place between Eave’s legs where Jester’s attention lies. 

“And what about this?” She questions, and Eave visibly blanches before her, a flush rising across her cheeks. 

“I think I want it...”

“It feels right?” 

“It feels perfect...” Eave says, shuddering with something that isn’t quite fear, but almost could be. As if part of her is scared of what they’re doing. 

“You want to taste this?” The Ruby questions, so gentle and crooning, her voice is the essence of desire. 

“I want to be touched,” Eave confesses, the barest hint of a moan caught in her voice like a butterfly trapped in a glass bottle. “It feels good...”

“Come with me then,” The Ruby commands, “and I’ll teach you a woman’s touch.” 

Firmly The Ruby pushes Eave backwards, until she’s backed up against the mattress where The Ruby beds all her patrons. Its a luxurious setup, made with silken sheets and heavy comforters stuffed with feathers, set lower to the ground like most beds are this far southwest, so that Eave’s knees press against the bed. 

“Kneel on the edge of the bed.” The Ruby murmurs, and Eave nervously complies. 

Facing each other like they are, one kneeling at the other’s feet, the two women are still almost nose to nose, Eave tilting up her head the slightest bit. And with a thrill of satisfaction, Jester realizes what a perfect view she has of both. Of Eave, all her white skin, and her breasts still so defined and hardened with arousal, her legs kneeling on the bed and the collection of curls glistening with moisture Jester can still see between them. Of her mother’s luscious curves, and the perfection of her skin, the swell of her ass, and the long line of her tail, reaching almost to the floor and mischievously twitching. 

“Touch yourself.” The Ruby says, voice a heated murmur. 

“What—“ Eave stammers, flinching like a frightened deer, and she shrinks a little where she’s kneeling. 

“I said, touch yourself.” The Ruby repeats, no hint of yielding on her face. 

“But—“

“There’s no shame, my love. I want to see.” The Ruby interrupts her. Reaching out with renewed gentleness, The Ruby captures Eave’s hand, and draws it up to the curls between her legs, guiding Eave’s fingers to where her body awaits. “Show me your indulgence...I want to see your pleasure...”

“Well I...” Eave falters and blushes, as she looks down, guiding her hand between her legs. “...I usually...” 

Slender fingers part the fine kink between her thighs, and Jester’s stomach curls at the glimpse of wet and shining pink she can glimpse underneath. Eave’s forefinger shrinkingly touches her womanhood, and she begins to rub out an intricate pattern of small circles that Jester struggles to trace with undivided attention. It looks nice, whatever she’s doing, and she can see Eave’s breath coming a little ragged in response. The same craving whispers again, the same longing, the need to feel what Eave is feeling, to find the same sensation for herself. For a moment Jester considers trying it, but she’s unsure, and whatever their doing feels so private, it’s surely wrong to do it too. 

For a moment The Ruby only watches, her tail still twitching a few inches above the floor. Then she suddenly reaches out, taking Eave under the chin, and forcing her bashful lover to meet her eyes. Eave shivers as they come face to face, her eyes darkening with desire, and further down her hand does something else. Jester can’t quite see, but her finger dips lower, reaching past Jester’s view, moving deeper between her legs. Whatever she does, it makes Eave moan, a long sensual sound that rocks through her whole body as she gazes steadfastly up into The Ruby’s face. 

That sound rings through Jester’s entire frame, resonating like a struck bell in her bones, and suddenly she doesn’t care. The desire is stronger than her now, and wrong or not, she needs to do whatever Eave is doing. Struggling to move with perfect silence, she kneels at the door crack, just like Eave is kneeling, and pulls her dress up, reaching beneath to pull her underthings down. But now she’s lost here, fingers hovering over her body, but unsure where to touch, how to elicit the sensations Eave is wringing from herself. 

“Touch your clit again,” The Ruby breathes, her voice gone smoky and thick with desire, as her hand still holds Eave captive and open underneath her. 

Eave’s hand slides back up again, and Jester’s heart leaps. Yes! She needs to see! Focused down until nothing else matters, Jester watches every movement of Eave’s hand. It comes away from her core glistening and slick with the same wetness that runs down her legs, as she comes back to the place she touched before, pressing her finger back into the embrace of her flesh. Another moan, stronger, and more desperate, breaks from her lips. She full body shudders, and her hips are unconsciously beginning to move, as she presses into the massage of her hand. 

Still watching for every nuance, Jester begins to explore herself, looking for the place that Eave is touching. It’s warm down there, and soft, where her flesh is tender and silky. But for the most part it feels like what it is, the same familiar body she’s always known. Then her finger dips a little deeper, and she feels the unfamiliar slide of warm and wet where she’s never felt anything slick before. Like the glistening wetness that came away on Eave’s finger. 

It’s the same, and Jester feels a burst of accomplishment that she’s found the same slickness between her legs. Proof that whatever Eave is doing, is something she can copy. Bringing her mind back to the moment, Jester studies Eave’s fingers, watching for the movements. It’s just little circles mostly, and for the next second she tries them on herself. But wherever she’s aiming feels like nothing more than rubbing circles into her skin, albeit with a slide of wetness to it that wouldn’t be present on a normal day. So she moves on, trying for other places. 

Eave’s finger is touching something higher, her whole hand clearly visible, and Jester lets the path of her circles move up. It’s all the same though...same...same...same...Then a jolt of something sharper. It’s sensitive and sharp, not exactly pleasurable, but different. She tries again, but it only gets the same feeling of Almost Painful, with something similar to the twinge of pressing on a bruise. Chewing her lip she tries to mirror what Eave is doing, flinching with each jolt of Almost Pain. Eave doesn’t seem to be putting much effort into it, and Jester tries to make it easy like her, make it gentler. It feels better after a moment, as if her body is growing used to it, and when she lightens her touch to the stroke that Eave seems to be using it feels even better. 

“Slowly my love,” The Ruby says, reaching down to brush the back of Eave’s hand with her fingertips. “Go slower, more gently...it will feel better...” 

Eave shakily does so, still locked onto The Ruby’s face, and chewing on her lower lip. Every little stroke makes her moan now. Makes her shudder, and flinch, and gasp with mounting pleasure. Her body shaking as the massage of her own finger pushes her higher in imperceptible waves. While The Ruby only watches, her eyes growing darker, her own flesh growing wetter, while her tail still flicks restlessly.

And hidden behind the door, Jester does the same thing. 

Little tingles are starting to prickle where she’s touching now. Like sparks of connective energy between her flesh and her hand, and they spread further downwards beneath where she’s touching. It feels warmer now too, and wetter, like a wash of hot sustained warmth burning between her legs. Little currents run up her legs, coursing through the inside of her thighs, and more little ribbons run upwards, curling around the inside of her stomach. It makes her huff out a little breath, hot and shuddery, and she suddenly realizes with a flutter of warmth between her legs that touching this place slow and gentle is indeed much better. 

Glued to the crack, hand working between her legs, Jester tracks Eave’s progress, which is becoming more erratic. She’s trembling, every movement of her fingers making her shake, and she whimpers with drawn sounds of indulgence. Her eyes wide and dark still holding The Ruby’s, as she obediently pleasures herself with unquestioning submission. 

“Are you going to come soon?” The Ruby whispers, and it’s a sound that makes another tremble run through Eave’s body. 

“Yes Mistress...” Eave gasps with naked honesty. 

“Lie back then,” The Ruby says, with a snap of command in her tone, “I’m going to touch you now.” 

Eave collapses backwards more than anything, too unstrung and too eager to try and be graceful about it. Falling back in a limp spread on the mattress at The Ruby’s feet. She growls “continue what you were doing” and Eave obeys, once again returning to her pleasure as she lies underneath her lover. The Ruby steps up to the very edge of the bed, and reaches out to touch Eave’s legs, rearranging them until the woman underneath her is spread, legs apart, exposed and obscene. Standing between her lover’s legs, The Ruby slides her hands down Eave’s thighs, and Jester watches her mother work with throbbing arousal. 

A whimper falls from Eave’s lips, when The Ruby continues to do nothing more than stroke her legs. Jester can clearly see Eave’s core now, the pink perfect flesh of her secret place, and it’s slick wet and open, twitching with desire and sensitivity. The sight makes Jester ache, makes her shiver and falter in her rhythm, the wet warmth of her pleasure expanding deeper. Eave is so beautiful, the sight of her flesh is magnetic. 

“Mistress please...” Eave whines, her hips rolling up, as The Ruby’s hands stroke down her legs. 

“Please?” The Ruby says, effecting unconsciousness, as her tail whips in the air. 

“Please touch me,” Eave breaks down and begs, her mouth spilling soft and filthy words. “Please, I want to come from your touch, please—“ 

“Shhhh,” The Ruby shushes her before she can say more, and she smiles fondly down at her victim. “I know...” 

With that sweet pointed smile on her lips, The Ruby’s hand slips down, and she lingers for the barest instant, before her touch enters Eave’s flesh. A broken aching moan answers her, as the red warmth of her fingers, two of them crooked gentle and beckoning, slips into the waiting embrace of Eave’s core. She presses deep, slow and sure, one long unyielding thrust. And Jester watches it all, unable to look away, warm wet enjoyment spreading between her legs. 

The Ruby sinks unrelenting into her task, and Eave can do nothing by lie underneath her, spread open and trembling. Every moan that falls from her lips rings through Jester’s frame, and she watches spellbound as her mother takes Eave with nothing but the touch of her fingers. And underneath it all the warm stroke of Jester’s fingers against her own flesh, as she watches her mother make love to another woman. 

“Do you feel good?” The Ruby purrs, bending over to speak in Eave’s ear. “Is this what you wanted?” 

“It feels so good,” Eave sobs, voice hitching on the edge of what might be tears. 

“Enjoy yourself then,” The Ruby says, her voice become tender and almost loving. “Come for me. Let go, and come for me.” 

The next moment the tension shatters, Jester watches with bated breath as it all comes undone. Eave sobs, her body trembling with intense sensation, and The Ruby murmurs with satisfaction. As Eave cries out in the throws of orgasm, shaking apart underneath her tormenter, and losing the battle against pleasure. And Jester’s mother faithfully touches her though it all, still wringing her to the breaking point with merciless fingers. 

The cries of Eave’s climax make Jester ache with need. Her flesh is throbbing now, a warm fevered heart beat. Every moan that Eave released presses unvoiced against Jester’s lips, something she can’t release. As she hides crouched and trembling behind the door, fingers massaging pleasure into her own flesh, unable to make a sound or give a sign. Watching Eave succumb to her mother, and longing for the same pressure to release. 

As soon as it’s over Jester’s mother descends over Eave, spread naked and aching on the bed, her head falls between Eave’s legs, and she presses kisses into Eave’s aching core. They make Eave moan again, one hand, still slick with herself, gripping into The Ruby’s hair. Clinging to Jester’s mother, she cries to the ceiling, shuddering under her lover’s affection. 

But they aren’t kisses, as Jester catches the wet wonton sounds of what her mother is doing. She’s not kissing Eave’s tender place, she’s licking it, and sucking it, her mouth pressing wet throbbing bliss into Eave’s aching core. It makes Jester nearly moan again with the realization, as she listens to her mother’s tongue stroking Eave’s flesh, and her own flesh sparkles with enjoyment. 

Her own sensations are too pressing now, and she can’t watch her mother devour Eave with the same undivided attention any more. Every movement of her hand makes her tremble now, brings a sharp stab of pleasure, a deep throb of enjoyment. She wet, and warm, and aching now, her core crying out for release. Eave’s moans echo her own inner cries, as they both shake with pleasure. With the slick sounds of her nother’s mouth against Eave’s yielding flesh, Jester leans her forehead against the door and strokes herself. 

She’s close. So close. So close to something. Her core twitching with spasms that rise in waves. She can feel herself releasing warm heat into the rubbing circles of her fingers. The tender place she’s touching is burning, a white hot bud she presses her fingertips against, rolling it in consistent circles. Every throb of pleasure rises higher, sparkling deep within her, as she pleasures herself with inexperienced enthusiasm. 

The final touch of her fingers creeps up on her, before she’s expecting it, all the barriers shattering at once. She feels her flesh close and clench with a burst of heated pleasure so intense she can’t help but whimper, small and muffled as she leans weak and trembling against the door. It closes all at once, and flares into bright burning fire, as she climaxes for the first time, and the foreign wash of her first orgasm shakes through her. It feels so good, and there’s no explanation, but she shakes with it, and continues stroking still deeper waves into her pleasure filled body with the massage of her fingers. 

Until finally, overwhelmed and shaking with a stab of pain at ever touch, she’s forced to stop and release herself. Wet warmth throbs between her legs, glistening with slickness down her thighs, as tiny spasms still rocket through her. She regains her balance on the inside of the door, leaned heavily against it, with her sweaty forehead pressed into the wood. Comes back to herself listening to the final crescendo of her mother’s lovemaking, as her mouth brings Eave to the climax, and she moans out with pleasure like Jester had been unable to do, all over again. 

Then with shaking silence it’s over, Jester’s body is throbbing with residual pleasure, and beyond the door both women are whispering sweet nothings to each other. They still continue more, as Eave returns The Ruby’s pleasure to her, but Jester doesn’t watch. She’s satisfied, and returns to her schoolwork, the residual warmth of her masturbation washing warm through her skin, and sticky wet between her legs, long after her mother has bid Eave adieu


End file.
